wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Two New Admins
It has come to my attention that we need to vote on a starting team of administrators to help with our small user base, and attend to it's needs. The two candidates with the most votes will become the newest addition to the Administration. How to vote: |} * Vote by typing either of the following in the relevant sections: ** Your reason/comment ~~~~ ** Your reason/comment ~~~~ User:Seireitou (+2) Sei is a biased piece of crap that makes bad choices, is arrogant, insults people when he gets the chance, and godmods all the time. He only knows how not to admin well and would make a whole heckava wikia right here. Also quick to judge because of being biased. :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' Despite what others say, I trust his judgment in the end. I trust that he will follow our rules on this site, and work to better us as a Wiki. I've worked with him as an Administrator on two different wiki, and as an administrator he has done an excellent job. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I have known Seireitou to be devoted to his wikia, but in respect to when he does not follow Wikia protocol that is not his own, he has been known to manipulate the system's leniency and use ties to other admins to allow him to be let off the hook multiple times. A tad of a controversial choice. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 23:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Seireitou, while he sometimes fractures the rules himself, has improved greatly even in the time I have been here, and, in respect to others' fracturing the rules, always catches and punishes them accordingly. --Thepantheon 00:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Pretty much what Steels said... sorry dood. --– Mewshuji, Unofficial Nitpick of the Wiki 01:11, December 7, 2009 (UTC) User:ANBU100 (+4) Do I have to comment? Well Anbu seems to make good decisions at least when im around and he seems to be very nice and fair. In my opinion that is what a good admin needs to have.--Teru Kagami 23:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I'd trust the kid with admin powers, sure. Azure Dragoon 01:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC) He's enthusiastic, trustworthy, and kind. NyannyanXO 01:28, December 7, 2009 (UTC) He's honest and trustworthy from my viewpoint. User:Sadow-sama 09:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) User:LaviBookman (+6) He's a smart guy and knows his way around wikis. He'd be an asset to the admin team. – Mewshuji, Unofficial Nitpick of the Wiki 23:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Mewshuji, and couldn't have said it better. --Achrones150 23:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Yes. :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' I also agree with Mew, Rabi's a good and smart admin. --'''ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 23:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Indeed to everything above meh. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I have known Lavi's abilities in heading a wikia for a very long time. He is exceptional, but I have seen that he can lack what some may call a back-bone at times. Lavi is by far one of the wisest and most intelligent heads and admins I have come across. He is responsible and level-headed, not to mention fairly unbiased. An excellent choice. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 00:01, December 7, 2009 (UTC) User:Haru Mclean Namikaze (+1) Unlike my work ethic-matched friend here, i'll state why he wouldn't make a good admin. he is quick to judge, lazy to even state reasons for blocks and bans. And overall, one of the most immature here. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) - Some of his recent actions have just convinced me that his adminship isn't really up to par with standards. Irrationality in certain issues is quite common for me to see. --Achrones150 23:46, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Nothing against him personally, but he is very rash in his decision making, and tends to be too random on some issues. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Fluent in wikitext and a shrewd writer. Strict in policy making and enforcement. A sort of... prodigy. Attitude towards those who oppose his actions and short temper. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 23:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well what can I say about Aki? For one he is very annoying and immature, he is prone to making mistakes and is naive. He holds grudges very easily and for very little things. Basically he is not fit to be an admin at all and I'm surprised he was on this page.--Teru Kagami 00:08, December 7, 2009 (UTC)